Of Rich Girls and Mountain Bandits
by BlueDarkWhisper
Summary: A mistake was made and now Tasuki is stuck with a girl on his hands. Will the two kill each other before a chance for something more between them can develop?
1. One Stupid Stupid Bandit

Disclaimer: The creative genius Ms. Watase owns all things Fushigi Yuugi. *sobs * I own the original character who will appear soon. *mischievous gleam* And I also own Jii-nen. Cuz I came up him (little louse that he is). I'll own more people as the story progresses.  
  
Um. . . . . I can't think of when there'd be enough time for this storyline to work out, except for afterward the whole series. And that simply won't work for the storyline. So. . . . . . . I guess it happens before the whole Suzaku affair ever happened. There. Also, we're striking Aiken out of the picture. That evil old lecherous bandit never happened. Tasuki became leader without a hitch. And the story is PG for language and alcohol talk. Prob'ly too high, but I want to be on the safe side. Now go read, shoo!  
  
- Ch. 1 -  
  
Genrou was hopping mad. He had expressly told the new bandit Jii-nen to just watch and learn as the looting took place. He had never been a bandit before, just a petty thief, and Genrou didn't want him screwing things up. And what was the first thing this new bandit had done? That's right, he'd taken something. Damn that bandit! It wasn't even like he'd taken just taken anything; oh no, that would have been too simple, no, Jii-nen had chosen to carry off the daughter of the rich family they had hijacked. Genrou ground his teeth. I can't gut the feller, he thought as resisted the urge to put that iron fan he had taken to good use on a certain screw- up. At last, he turned around to face the cowering Jii-nen. The flickering torches along the walls of the mess hall cast strange shadows on the other bandits who leaned against the walls or sprawled in wooden chairs behind the unlucky man. For once, they were all sober.  
  
Genrou narrowed his eyes. He took one deep breath and then he exploded. "What the hell were you thinking? We're tough mountain bandits! We don't want women hangin' around with us, no matter how beautiful they are! All women are trouble! They just cry and shriek and make stupid threats! They eat and worry about their hair and lay around not stirrin' a finger to help and just expect us to treat 'em like little princesses even though they're the ones who are prisoners!"  
  
Kouji watched in silence as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He had warned Genrou not to take Jii-nen as a bandit, he would be too excitable and get caught up in the heat of the moment, but noooooo, Jinen had skills, he was useful, he had to be part of the crew at Mount Leikaku. Kouji knew half the reason Genrou was so mad was because he was sure he was never going to hear the end of it from Kouji and, well, he was right. The tanned bandit grinned at the prospect.  
  
"And moreover, ye never go against the boss's orders, never! It's stupid and it'll get ye thrown out of the band faster'n you can say 'won't happen again'. Usually missing your tongue or your eyes or somethin', so ye can't rat 'em out." Genrou leaned close to the unfortunate bandit, a wicked smile on his face and his hand went back to touch the cold fan strapped on his back. Jii-nen paled. The other bandits laughed raucously. He let Jiin-en squirm for a minute before straightening and turning away. "But I'll let ye be. You're a new 'un and I don't feel like cleaning the room again." Jii-nen sagged in relief. Genrou whirled back around and narrowed his amber eyes dangerously. "But if you EVER again disobey my orders. I would suggest runnin' from the place before anyone notices." He brushed past the quivering Jii-nen and left the room, Kouji following him.  
  
"Hey, Genrou!" Kouji called out to the bandit not very far in front of him. The ginger-haired man just tightened his grip on his tessen and walked a little faster. Kouji's smug smile broadened. "Hey, Genrou buddy, where ye goin'? I jus' want to talk to my best pal a little." Seeing that the subject being addressed showed no sign of slowing down, he broke into a run and grabbed Genrou's shoulder, forcing him to stop.  
  
"Yes, Kouji?" Genrou said through gritted teeth as he jerked his arm from the other man's grasp and continued striding down the corridor.  
  
"Do you remember. . . . . ." And with that, Kouji was off like a shot on his most impressive gloating spree yet (and that's saying a lot).  
  
Genrou tried to ignore the ruthless bandit but inside he was seething. Every time he's right and I'm wrong, he's gotta make a big deal out of it. I don't do that when I'm right! Course. . . . . . a thought ran through his mind. I hardly ever am. Genrou sighed. Kouji was so wrapped up in rubbing Genrou's nose in the dirt that he didn't even notice when they stopped walking and Genrou opened a low door along the side of the corridor and entered, ducking his head.  
  
It took Kouji a good fifteen minutes to realize he was alone, despite the yelling that had scared a few bats from the shadowed rafters into hurried flight a few minutes before. "Genrou?" He looked around, finally noticing the door slightly ajar next to him and the voices emanating from it. One was Genrou's and the other was most distinctly a woman's voice. Kouji pushed the door open a little more, stuck his head in and blinked, altogether speechless at the curious sight that met his prying eyes. 


	2. Miharo Leiko

Disclaimer: Ms. Watase is the rightful owner of all things Fushigi Yuugi and I, having no wish to be sued, let it stay that way. I do however, own Leiko.  
  
NaTTiE: Well, at last you can see what they're talking about. Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Amaya-san: Yeah, I just typed into Google and most seemed to be Leikaku, but whatever. *shrugs* Silly isn't it, all the different spellings? I'll try to update regularly. Thanks for reviewing! Egg Devil: Well hey there. Was not expecting you to come and review. Happy surprise! ^_^ Write more alt scenes! Now! By the power of the weasel, I command it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
More swearing in this chapter, guys. Silly bandit, being a potty-mouth. ^_^ Oh and some shounen-ai implications. Nothing explicit. Yeah, just general implications of stuff.  
  
- Ch. 2 -  
  
A girl was sitting on the bare dirt floor, her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound together, though she had tucked her legs to the side under her body. She had long ruddy brown hair wrapped in an intricate and rather bedraggled coil on the back of her neck and she wore some very ornate, though somewhat wrinkled, robes. Her jade eyes flashed with indignation as she argued with Genrou. The flame-haired bandit stood in front of her, his black overcoat cast aside and his right sleeve pushed up to his elbow as he nursed a bleeding wound on his forearm. How could I not hear these two screaming at each other? Kouji wondered incredulously. Good question, he answered himself. You must be deaf. Oh shut up, he snarled as he turned his attentions to the scene before him.  
  
It was Genrou's turn to yell apparently. "Shit, girlie, I was just trying to make sure your bonds weren't too tight! Ye didn't have to bite me!" The bandit cradled his forearm protectively.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know you weren't trying to stab me in the back or something?" the girl retorted unrepentantly.  
  
"What kind of monster do ye think I am?!" Genrou said, offended.  
  
"You did waylay, assault, and rob my family, not to mention kidnapping me," she pointed out.  
  
"Er. . . ." Genrou was at a loss for words. The girl only shook her head contemptuously. "Hey, don't be getting all snotty with me!" he cried. I hate girls, he thought, I really really really hate girls. "So. . ." he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "What's yer name?"  
  
The girl drew herself up as imperiously as she could despite her rather less than noble position. "I am Miharo Leiko."  
  
Kouji looked sharply at Genrou. "Do you know who we just robbed?"  
  
Genrou did a double take. "When the hell did you arrive?!" The other bandit looked offended. "Ye mean ye didn't know I was here?"  
  
"Obviously not!"  
  
"What the hell kind of buddy are you anyways?"  
  
The girl looked back and forth with interest between the two bandits. "Buddies?" she asked. "Are you two lovers?"  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence and then Genrou's face turned the color of his flaming hair. Kouji spluttered incoherently. "Lo - lovers?! Me and him?!" He looked at Genrou and turned green.  
  
"Ah," the girl said smoothly. "I see you're not."  
  
Genrou recovered his voice. "Now look here girlie, what the hell gave you that impression?!" He looked sick at the thought.  
  
"Well - " she began, but Genrou stopped her with one upraised hand and said shortly, "Forget it. I just changed my mind. I don't want to know." He turned away from her and sighed.  
  
"So what are you going to do with me?" she asked. "I warn you! My family has much influence and any harm you inflict on me will be paid tenfold!" Somehow, the speech seemed too rehearsed.  
  
"Er. . ." Genrou said for the second time in that discussion. He licked his lips nervously. Think fast, Genrou, think fast! he told himself. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "I know! We'll take you back to th' hideout!"  
  
It was Kouji's turn to do a double take. "Th' hideout?! Why do ye wanna spoil the peace of our hideout?! Can't she stay here?"  
  
"No, ya moron," Tasuki said, exasperated. "We are bandits and this is loot. And rather pretty girl loot too. Th' other bandits can do whatever they want with her if she stays here."  
  
"Well why should we care?" Kouji frowned. "As bandits, it doesn't seem like it'd be unexpected if we had our way with the girlies we kidnapped."  
  
"Please." Leiko's voice was low, almost inaudible. The two bandits stopped bickering and turned to her. "Please. . . don't let them do that to me."  
  
Genrou rolled his eyes. Here we go, he thought. Here come the waterworks. But Leiko refused to let herself cry. She merely looked at them and her green eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Please, keep me safe."  
  
Genrou felt a little note of pity tug at his heart. Ignoring it, he squatted down next to her and asked, "And why should we do that, girlie?" "Because I'm only a woman." Her voice was calm but her eyes belied terrible fear.  
  
Genrou frowned. What the hell was she talking about? He knew lots of women who could kick his ass if they tried. . . not that he was going to admit that to anyone. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just. . . don't give me to them." Leiko's voice trembled and she looked at the ground. A single tear slipped down her face and splashed on the bare dirt floor, leaving a small wet spot.  
  
Genrou stood up. I'm not doing this out of pity, he told himself. I'm doing it because I don't want her to cry. I hate it when girls cry. Hell, I hate girls in general. He smirked. "Alright," he said. "C'mon Kouji, we're takin' her to th' hideout." 


End file.
